


Chikan

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Chikan, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Eridan is a KAIS student also a junior, F/M with sollux groping random people, Groping, He's in his late teens, Japanese Culture, M/M, Multi - Freeform, Obsessive Behavior, Porn With Plot, Smut, Sollux is a chikan, Stalker-ish, Train Groping, so is Sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Chikan; in Japan, a man who gropes someone on a crowded train (or in public) for sexual pleasure, often without the victim's consent.</b>
</p><p>Eridan Ampora, a intercultural transfer student, comes across a chikan on his daily metro route, and he gets a little more than comfortable with him over time-never reporting him-, until he convinces the chikan to target him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chikan

**Author's Note:**

> oh myyyy god this took forever to write  
> I don't ever condone the actions of anyone of the like of a real chikan, because it's disgusting, but this is a fetish/kink of mine when it is completely consensual, y'know the whole exhibitionism shit, and erisol fits the bill.

Eridan Ampora, was an intercultural transfer student who has been attending KAIS International School for most of a semester. Such a broad time frame had given him ample opportunity to inspect the line and its usual patrons. It was 8:24 in the morning, and he was about to board the Inogashira line, heading into Tokyo for his morning classes. 

The third year student was neither tall, nor short, but of an average height. Not to say he was average in the least. In fact, he was quite the beautiful specimen, sporting high cheekbones, an elegant hairline, and a sharp, square jaw. His eyes were deep set beneath strong brows, his nose slim and his lips plump. A smattering of freckles splashed his face like a constellation, and he dimmed them with concealer. 

However, he was arrogant, pompous, and ostentatious, often clad with a judgemental sneer and narrowed eyes behind his non-prescription framed hipster glasses. His neck was always buried in a chiffon scarf. His wide hips were hugged by skinny black and blue vertically striped jeans, which further slimmed his mile-long legs. 

His feet had ended up in comfortable oxford flats, the black leather shined to a tee. His shirt was long sleeved, sporting nothing but the school insignia and a line of buttons leading to his finely arched collarbone. Eridan, in a summary, was gorgeous. 

And being a Westerner only added to his appeal, or at least, it did according to the infamous Gaijin.wordpress.blog site that the English junior frequently trafficked. He’d been keeping his tabs on the movements of the chikans that were familiar to the train, and he’d found one he was quite interested in.

The first time Eridan saw the tall, lanky chikan, it was a little past five in the evening, and he was heading back from school to his flat. The man was wearing a pair of grey jeans, and a black and white checkered zip-up hoodie. Across his chest was a strap leading to a messenger bag, and at closer inspection, a tiny bumblebee charm dangled from the zipper.

Eridan had only been zoning out, taking in his surroundings without really caring. However, as the train slowed to a stop and more passengers poured into the car, he found himself crushed under the bodies of the other patrons. 

The tall, raven-haired teen grunted softly as they were pushed together, Eridan’s hand making brief contact with the geeky looking other’s side. Eridan moved back as much as he could, subconsciously murmuring an apology in his melodious warble.

The other hadn’t done anything but nod curtly for a stop or two, but soon, Eridan’s eyes were drawn back to him. He appeared to be eyeing someone, much alike to a bird of prey. His eyes were hidden behind dark, thin, frameless glasses, but his face was turned towards a bushy-haired female to his right.

Eridan’s own eyes widened, watching as a slim hand extended, waiting, hovering mid-air only inches from its apparent target. The moment the train jolted, however, the calm looking teen’s hand made contact with the girl’s ass, briefly cupping before the teen pulled back. 

The girl didn’t even turn, only stiffened visibly. It took her a few moments to relax, and by the time they arrived at the chikan’s apparent stop, she’d scuttled to the exit and disembarked. Eridan nearly missed his own, as he was lost in his thoughts, trying to quell the voyeuristic heat rising in the pit of his stomach. 

He disembarked the train and went about his business, mostly undisturbed, and he eventually forgot about the encounter. A week or so later, however, the same gangly teen boarded the train from the stop just after Eridan’s, and the same situation occurred. 

This time, the victim turned and shot a glare at his assaulter, turning and scooting through the mob to get away. The teen gave a little smirk and glanced at Eridan across the crowded cabin, as if daring him to speak up once he’d sensed his gaze. Eridan could only swallow dryly and turn aside.

Each occasion in which Eridan came across this man came sooner and sooner from the last, until Eridan was watching this happen almost every day. Once he could recognize the other with just a glance, Eridan began to think on it. 

Their gazes frequently met, and always the moment before the chikan touched whoever he wanted and the moment just after, he would turn to Eridan and smirk. Before he could figure out why, that smirk became the subject of Eridan’s frequent masturbation. 

He left the train with an erection he had to hide beneath his bag, letting the crowd flush him from the station and onto the street. Once, he’d tried to follow the other, but he’d disappeared. Eridan had almost been afraid he’d chased him away forever, as he hadn’t showed back up for several days, but eventually, he’d returned.

Every time he spied the other’s activities, he was left aching with the desire to be in place of his victims. So, he began to track his chikan’s movements, finding reports of him on a blog that he now read daily. He never added any information from what he saw, in fact, he began to comment with denials and “corrections” to previous posts.

He didn’t want the other caught. He came upon this realization one evening as he was wiping his thighs down with a baby wipe, still breathing heavily. His latest fantasy involved him taking the place of the first girl, but he’d responded in a much different way. He didn’t have to worry about sexuality being an issue, as he’d witnessed the chikan touching both the stereotypical females and males. 

The most recent encounter, Eridan had made a decision. He hurried his way to the train that morning, fighting through the growing rush hour crush to the back of a car, towards one of the doors. He’d been reading up on how to protect oneself from chikans, and using the exact opposite of the advice provided by mostly irritated women. 

Most of the articles advise not to push yourself to walls, or permit yourself to be trapped, and to complain when assaulted. Eridan planned on doing the opposite. He positioned himself in a corner, chest nearly pressed to the wall, his face level with the bar that criss-crossed the pane of glass that formed the window. 

His reflection appeared nervous, and he tried to steel himself into looking calm. Only a few moments passed before the train arrived at the chikan’s usual station, and it took Eridan a few extra seconds to swallow down his nerves.

He rested his forehead against the glass, closing his eyes. When he reopened them to look up, a familiar face was staring at him in the reflection. His lips quirked up, and purposefully, he licked them, slow and sultry. 

The chikan stepped forward, towards him, and the train jolted, the hum of the wheels on the rails giving him the excuse to flatten himself against Eridan’s back. Eridan bit into his lower lip at the contact, eyes fluttering shut again as he felt the chikan’s hands framing his waist.

He looked up again, meeting the assaulter's gaze in the glass. He swallowed heavily, then arched his back just slightly, his ass touching back against the other’s crotch. Almost immediately, Eridan felt something swell there, and he smirked. 

The chikan took a step back, ghosting one palm over Eridan’s rather fine ass. The junior backed himself up a little, pressing himself more firmly into the other’s grip. He felt his heart rate speed up as the taller teen pinched lightly just below his cheek. 

The chikan leaned back in, his lips touching the shell of Eridan’s ear, and when their eyes met in the hazy reflection of the window, he whispered, “Th’lut,” with a pronounced lisp. Eridan moaned aloud, breathless and needy.

Another hand joined the first, the slim fingers spreading Eridan and pressing a digit against the seam of his pants to hold him open. The student licked his lips eagerly, resting his forehead against the window pane, his breath fogging up their reflection.

The chikan began to knead his ass, a second finger dipping between his cheeks and rubbing up against his entrance. Eridan wimpered, trying to muffle himself by biting into his lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

The other made a dangerous move, reaching up and brushing his thumb over the dot of beading blood, wiping Eridan’s lip clean and then setting his hand back on his ass. Eridan ground his hips backwards in a circular motion, only to receive a gentle slap in response.

Suddenly, a shocked, distinctly Western accent snapped out, “Perv!” It was the short, infuriated boy that Eridan’s chikan had groped previously, and Eridan frowned, displeased with the interruption. This was just his luck. 

“Nanda-yo? He’s my boyfriend.” He responded almost immediately, eyes narrowing as if he was disgusted with the other for even suggesting such a thing.

The rest of the compartment ignored the goings-on as the train stopped at a station, and the chikan’s hand pressed firmly between Eridan’s shoulder blades, guiding him away from the window and towards the open door. 

Eridan found himself obediently trudging through the crowd, and the hand slid down his shirt to rest at the small of his back, sending sparks shooting up his spine. He bit into his lip again, swallowing harshly, and closed his eyes, walking a little faster.

He lead him towards the restrooms, pressing Eridan inside the one marked family room. He stepped inside behind the student and closed the door, locking it behind them as he turned to face him. “What’th your name, pet?” He asked confidently, lisp still present.

Eridan chewed on his lip for a moment, then exhaled his response, “E-Eridan. You?” 

“Th’ollu’ck’th.” He replied, and Eridan blushed slightly, infatuated by the endearing accent.

His eyes flicked down, and Sollux noticed, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Eridan’s face. He exhaled shakily, eyeing the protrusion in the front of the other’s pants. “Do you...w-want any help?” He asked weakly, his warble more pronounced with nerves.

The corner of Sollux’s mouth quirked upwards, and he sent Eridan sinking to his knees with a simple nod. Eridan shuffled forward a little, not even caring as his jeans gathered up the filth of the public restroom floor, his hands reaching out to frame Sollux’s hips.

The chikan popped the button and zip open with a flick of his fingers, staring at Eridan with hunger in his eyes. Eridan looked up and met his gaze, reaching in and fishing Sollux’s erection out from where it was tucked in his boxers.

The brunette bowed his head and lapped over the head of Sollux’s cock, watching through half-lidded eyes as the other exhaled shakily and reached down, burying his fingers in Eridan’s hair. He took Sollux’s length more fully into his mouth, eyes drifting shut as he wrapped his spidery fingers over what he couldn’t fit down his throat.  
Eridan hummed around his mouthful as Sollux’s hand tightened in his hair, using the grip there to pull Eridan forward, eyes locked on his dick disappearing between those pink lips. The KAIS student dug his thumbs into the curve of Sollux’s hips, going to town as he swept his tongue up the underside.

Sollux made a gentle noise of approval, his other hand reaching out to grasp tiles so he could stay on his feet, back making contact with the wall. Eridan followed again, breathing through his nose as he swallowed around the other.

The chikan gasped, biting into his lower lip and staring at the teen on his knees. “You like thi’th, don’t you, th’lut? How many th’tranger’th’ dick’th do you th’uck, huh?” He purred, voice light and teasing instead of truly meaning to be hurtful.

Eridan smiled and drew back to trail featherlight kisses along Sollux’s shaft, his hand slowly working the other as well. “Only yours.” He responded truthfully, using his hand near the base before heading back up and taking him into his throat again.

Sollux smirked back and tugged Eridan forward sharply, driving himself deeper into that wet heat with a few good thrusts. Tears filled Eridan’s eyes, and the moment Sollux let him, he pulled back, sitting back on his haunches and panting. 

“Alright, ED, how about you turn around and let me put that pretty a’th of your’th to good u’the?” He suggested, motioning for Eridan to do as he’d instructed. 

The other scrambled to his feet, fighting with his zip before managing to peel his skinny jeans down to his knees. Sollux knelt and tugged Eridan’s shoes off, helping him step out of the jeans and tossing them aside. “Commando?” The chikan asked, smirk brightening.

Eridan only nodded and swallowed, looking over his shoulder as Sollux spat into his hand and reached down. He spread his legs, choking on a whimper as Sollux’s first finger teased around his entrance, then pressed past the tight ring of muscle.

His free hand coming up to massage Eridan’s hip, Sollux lifted his “victim’s” shirt up a little, tracing up his spine and leaning in to suck up marks under the other’s jaw. Eridan quivered and arched his back, the finger slowly working him open soon joined by another.

The two digits scissored within him and Eridan felt his knees buckle, relying on Sollux to hold him up. The chikan gladly did so, hushing him softly and petting his lower back. “Ea’thy, baby.” Sollux murmured, taking his hand back to press his ring finger against Eridan’s parted lips. “Th’uck.”

Eridan took the finger into his mouth and suckled diligently, laving his tongue up to the knuckle and humming softly again. Sollux smiled and pulled away, only to guide all three fingers into him. 

The brunette whined, blood dribbling down his chin from where his teeth made contact with his lip. Sollux squeezed his ass in a manner comforting to the other, smoothing away the red marks left by his grip by petting lightly.

After a few long minutes of working the other open, Sollux deemed him ready and spat into his hand again, slathering the near useless lubrication over himself before turning Eridan to face him. He patted Eridan’s thighs, and the other took the hint, spreading them. 

Sollux gripped Eridan just under his ass and hefted him up against the wall, guiding his legs around his waist as he lined himself up. Eridan wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, shifting against Sollux to get comfortable before reaching down with one hand and helping Sollux press the head of his cock into him.

Once breached, Eridan buried his hands in Sollux’s hair, head falling back as the other slowly pushed in all the way. He hissed Sollux’s name, squirming under him until Sollux got impatient and pinched his ass again, holding him apart until he was balls deep.

Eridan whimpered, glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose as he gazed at Sollux over the thick rims. Sollux smirked and pushed the frames back up with the tip of his own nose, kissing the corner of Eridan’s mouth before pulling out about half way.

The brunette choked on a mewl as the friction made him tremble a little, and Sollux took that as a good sign, ramming back in hard enough to rock Eridan’s body against the wall. A surprised yelp tore from the other’s throat, and he dug his nails into Sollux’s scalp.

Sollux reached up, relying on his hips to anchor Eridan against the wall, and gently guided Eridan’s hands to cup his bare shoulders. Eridan squeezed happily, closing his eyes and leaning in for another kiss. Sollux gladly obliged, sloppily licking at Eridan’s lips as he began to establish a rhythm.

His thrusts slowly became more powerful, contrite and controlled as he looked for Eridan’s sweet spot, shifting angles on every other movement. The KAIS student mewled and gasped, making quaint little noises of pleasure, his breath catching in his lungs as Sollux kissed down the column of his throat.

“For a th’lut, you’re beautiful...” The chikan murmured, kneading Eridan’s ass as he thrusted. 

Eridan yelped, gasping and squirming and riding Sollux the best he could pressed up against the wall. Sollux kept thrusting, moving harder and faster as the sounds Eridan was making filled his ears. “Jegu’th, come on...” The chikan groaned, gripping Eridan’s hips so hard they would surely bruise.

The other was nearly moved to tears, the sweet friction driving him higher and higher. Eridan ignored the scraping of the tiles on his back, throwing his head and shouting Sollux’s name as he hit his peak and tumbled over the edge.

Sollux growled deep in his throat as the other tightened, spasming around him as he gave a few more hard pumps before spilling deep in him. Eridan moaned quietly, sliding down the wall a little as the other guided him. 

They sank to the floor in a heap, Sollux’s softening member slipping free of Eridan’s body. Eridan pillowed his face into Sollux’s neck, trembles wracking his body as he nestled closer. “Oh, cod...” He breathed out, still clenching slightly as Sollux’s essence began to drip from him.

Completely spent, the junior closed his eyes, panting quietly and leaning his forehead against the cold tile. A few moments passed, and Sollux slowly disentangled himself, sighing long and low as he stood and began to re-dress himself.

Eridan watched him through half-lidded eyes, too exhausted to complain, and Sollux kneeled when he was done, brushing a kiss against the side of the other’s head. “Mmn.” Eridan hummed, smiling shyly up at the chikan.

Gently, Sollux pressed something into Eridan’s palm, curling the other’s fingers closed around the item, then winked and turned on his heel, sashaying towards the door. “Call me, th’ugar.” He drawled, unlocking the door and sidling out before locking it and closing it so it stayed shut until Eridan was ready to leave.

The student blinked owlishly, then opened his hand, revealing a slip of paper with a number scrawled over it. Eridan grinned, wiping his hair out of his face, and stood to dress himself. He knew this had been a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources for information and translations:
> 
> http://leo.stcloudstate.edu/kaleidoscope/volume3/chican.html  
> http://voices.yahoo.com/backpacking-japan-dealing-chikans-perverts-on-1561113.html  
> http://www.intercom.net/user/logan1/jap.htm


End file.
